The Plan
by DumbDucky
Summary: It's a cute and funny fic. It's my first story so comment if ya liked it and everything will be fine!
1. Chap 1

The Plan

Chap. 1

A/N: Hi all! It's my first ever story, so be nice please, and tell me what cha think! Okay read!

* * *

It was a sunny day out today, and that would make any kid want to go outside and play. We'll almost every kid.

Numbuh 1 walked out of his room and into the living room to find that Numbuh 4 and 5 were gathered around sitting in front of the TV screen. He sighed, "Is this all you two ever do?"

They replied with a "No.", and went back to watching their show.

Numbuh 1 just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room to go find Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 1 heard Numbuh 3's voice from outside her bedroom. He knocked on the door and heard in a songy voice, "Come in!"

He entered Numbuh 3's room, to find her having a tea party.

Past his dark shades, Numbuh 1's eyes had anger in them, even if Numbuh 3 were to see them, she probably wouldn't have cared anyway.

So he just said with a calm of voice that he could, "Is this all you ever do?" His eye was twitching.

Numbuh 3 took a sip of her invisible tea and said, "Yeah, would you like some too?" She smiled and poured invisible tea into her stuffed animal's cup.

Numbuh 1 yelled, "No! I do not want any!"

Then he left the room while stomping out mumbling to himself. Numbuh 3 watched as he left, and once he was gone Numbuh 3 said to her toys, "I think somebody's a little cranky today." She laughed and went back to enjoying her tea party.

The rest of that day went on the same, everyone just hung around the tree house, not even going outside to have fun. This is when Numbuh 1 concocted his plan.

* * *

If ya liked it then review and I know it's short but maybe I can make em longer! So buh bye!

DumbDucky


	2. Chap 2

The Plan

Chap. 2

A/N: Okay here's chapter 2 enjoy…

* * *

Numbuh 1 decides to come up with a plan... his plan is to get the parents to cancel TV and get rid of all the teapots and stuffed animals. So Numbuh 1 goes to Mighty Mom and Destructo Dad and tells them his plan. Numbuh 1 asked Mighty Mom and Destructo Dad if they would help him. They said excitedly "Yes we will help." Numbuh 1 goes back to the tree house and finds numbuhs 3, 4, 5 upset because numbuh 3's stuffed animals and tea set had been taken away same with the TV. Numbuh 1 walks in whistling, when numbuh 5 asked, "Where have you been?" Numbuh 1 says nervously "I've been out doing leader Business, why what happened?" as a group numbuh 3,4,5 said, "Our TV and tea party and stuffed animals are gone!" Numbuh 1 said stunned "That was fast!" numbuh 4 wondered, "What happened fast?" "Oh, nothing numbuh 4." said wonderly "what was fast?" "Oh nothing numbuh 4" said numbuh 1. "I'm going to my room everybody, see you tomorrow!" said numbuh 1. He walks to his room. Numbuh 4 listen as numbuh 5 says "There is something fishy going on with numbuh 1!" Numbuh 3 states, "What are we going to do?" Numbuh 5 Stated " we are going to go to his room and look around, then we are going to contact numbuh 264 and see if he knows anything." "I'm Beat, I'm going to bed." says numbuh 1.

* * *

Chrissy: Hi all I'm the one who revises DumbDucky's work, but this time I didn't. So if it came out crappy then all that credit goes to DumbDucky.

DumbDucky: Hey! It isn't that bad!

Chrissy: Well it ain't gonna win the noble prize either.

DumbDucky: …

Chrissy: laughs at DumbDuckyRevising your work is so boring so I quit! I got my own stories ya know!

DumbDucky: …fine then!

Chrissy: sings Oh who has the crappy stories…. DumbDucky does! La la la! DumbDucky does, Dumb Ducky does!

DumbDucky: smacks Chrissy

Chrissy: ow…

DumbDucky: uh review if you'd like.


	3. Chap 3

The Plan

Chap. 3

A/N: I keep forgetting to mention the disclaimer, so here it goes. I do not own the KND. There! It's all good!

* * *

Numbuh 1's alarm clock wakes him up at 6:00 am. He walks out to the main room to find that he is the only one at the tree house. Numbuh 1 wonders if they found out something about his plan? As he is going to get his breakfast he finds a note on the counter that says NUMBUH 1 WE WILL BE GONE FOR A WHILE DON'T WORRY ABOUT US WE WILL BE FINE.

* * *

DumbDucky: Uh sorry for the short 3rd chapter. My reviser has left me to do this on my own, and I think I'm having writer's block.

Chrissy: ha ha hah…! SHE SUCKS! THIS STORY SUCKS! NOW WE ALL DIE!

DumbDucky: … Yea, ok, well thanks to all the reviewers so far, and review some more if you'd like.

Buh bye!

DumbDucky


End file.
